In Love With A Hero
by Musical Skater
Summary: I never thought that something like this could happen. Especially in a world that everyone's too selfish to do anything just for the thought they helped someone. But it seemed not everyone is this way... And I guess that the one person I realize is different, is the one person I can't help but fall for. *Told from the point of view of Victoria* *CHASFIELD* *HERO AU*
1. Meeting In The Shadows

**Hey guys! I've had this in my archive for a little while now and I figured since that I'm having writers block on my other stories at the moment, I might as well share this with you guys. I wrote this around the time period when the Hero AU was freshly made so it was before I truly wrote anything Maximum Victory but I couldn't help myself because I'm probably going down with this ship.. This was also inspired by another person's writing about this AU but I couldn't find the actually author of that story to give them recolonization soooooo thanks to whoever wrote it XD... Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it and I hope I can get over this writer's block quick.**

I walked down the streets in a mild rush. The gallery showing my father had held took a little longer than what I expected. Usually I would be able to be free from the Chase Place at sunset. But this time it's the dead of night and the only thing that it lighting my path to the near by parking lot were the few lampposts that were far and between as well as seemed to be put through hell since you could see the rust when the lights decided to flicker back on every other few seconds. It wasn't anything that was out of the ordinary. Well, at least it didn't seem so.

But then out of no where I got hit in the back, that with the force that followed it, felt like a brick. All the air was knocked out of my system as I collided with the concrete immediately gasping for air right after I rolled onto my back. My vision was blurry but I looked up to see what seemed like a man leaning over me. When the street light flickered back on, I could see that he was caring a crowbar in his right hand but my eyes then laid upon his knife that was in a holster. Even through I was still trying to get my breath back, I screamed at the top of my lungs or at least I tried to. The taller man grabbed me by the collar of my blouse and flung me against the lamppost.

All the air I once gathered then escaped my lungs again on impact. My chest felt like it was burning before I heard a loud thud in front of me. This frightened me and I looked straight forward to see that the man that has attacked me was now on the ground with a figure next to his limb body. The figure seemed to realize where I was and rushed over. Even if the person took out the man before me, I couldn't help but whimper when they ran toward me. I can't complain with how my body reacted. I didn't know the person and I didn't know if they wanted their own shot at me instead..

"Are you alright?" Their voice was delegate, sensitive and caring.. A kind of voice I'm not used to. Her voice also gave away her gender thanks to it's tone and pitch. I looked up to see a girl in a black masquerade mask and short brunette hair that covered some parts of her mask. I couldn't see the rest of her or her outfit thanks to the lamppost still flickering and my eyes still adjusting. I couldn't muster up my voice so I shook my head. I could tell from her frown and the look in her light blue eyes that gave away that she was really worried about me. I then felt an arm put it's self from under my legs and another arm put it's self around my back. "Alright... You go to Blackwell don't you?" I nodded against the collarbone of the mysterious girl.

 _Wait... How would she know that?_

"Alright then. Hold on tight." Before I knew it we were up in the sky flying high above all the buildings and cars of Seattle. I closed my eyes tightly as I started to feel queasy from the sight. It would of been a beautiful sight in anyone else's eyes, but at the moment when you're going about 70 miles though the air and everything looks like it hit hyper space... It can make a strong girl nauseous.

As quick as the whole thing began, it ended. The girl slowed down and then made contact with the ground easily. She set me down to my feet easily as I opened up my eyes again. We're on the rooftop of the dormitories of Blackwell. I looked over my shoulder toward the girl who saved me to get a better look at her. She was wearing a black leather jacket with a small violet strip though the chest, she had on a black skin tight shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. She also had short brunette hair that was now tucked behind her ears and no longer covering parts of the black masquerade mask that contrasted with her light blue eyes. The mask I guess was suppose to cover her freckles but it didn't cover all of them. She was shifting from one foot to the other with her right hand wrapped around her left bicep.

 _To be honest, she looked adorable._

I then noticed that their were tattoos of names that were on her wrist. I couldn't quiet make out what they said, but they were both in black ink that popped out against her pale skin around it. I noticed that I was staring a little too much at the girl and I cleared my throat. "Thanks... Who ever you are."

The girl's body language gave away that she was far in space just as much as I was. "Oh, um, no problem... And the name is Shadow, or at least that's what the city of Seattle calls me."

"Well, thanks Shadow. It means a lot." She scratches the back of her neck and I could see the slightest of a blush from under her mask. She stuttered lightly as she replied. "It's nothing huge. It's kinda apart of the whole 'Hero' thing." I nodded along with that. "Yeah, but since you known that I go here.. You must of heard all the things the people say about me here. Like how I'm a bitch with no heart and blah blah blah." I turned away from the girl as I talked and before I knew it, she was in front of me again.

"Yeah, I've actually seen how you act... But it doesn't mean I would like to hear you scream or anything. Yet all because you can be a bitch here.. Doesn't mean that you're all bad. At least that's my believe." They way she said that... It was as if I've heard it before. I mentally shook my head and cleared my head from the thought.

 _No one here is selfless enough to help someone else without anything in return and they care more about themselves then anyone self. But why does her voice sound so familiar?_

"If you don't mind me asking.. I have a few questions for you." Shadow nodded lightly and smiled. "Fire away." I put my right hand on chin then crossed my left arm over my chest. "How do you know about me?" She girl just chuckled behind her left hand for a few seconds then looked back toward me to realize I had a seriously look on my face. "Wait. You were serious." I rolled my eyes toward her. "Whatever. On to the next one. I noticed you have tattoos on your wrist. What do they say?" She out left wrist out and I noticed it said 'Kate' in cursive with a date right next to it: 8/10/13.

"This is in honor of my friend Kate Marsh used to go here.. But on October eighth, she committed suicide by jumping off this very building." She then switched to her right wrist that had the Chloe in an anarchy fashion. It also had a date on it: 7/10/13. "Then this one is in honor of my friend Chloe.. She died from a shooting in a school bathroom. She was one of the few people I told my powers to. She was also the one that taught me that with great powers comes great responsibility.. Well after we used my powers to trick our parents." She chuckles lightly and rubbed her left thumb against her wrist.

"Well, I bet they're both proud of you." I took a quick glimpse at her face to see she had a shocked expression with a slight blush that her mask couldn't cover. I turned away while feeling my own face heat up quite quickly.

 _I feel different around this girl... I don't quite know what it is, but it's something I only felt around one other person..._

"See, I knew that you weren't all stone. I knew there was a heart somewhere in there." I looked back toward her to see her smile completely. "Is there anymore questions you have for me?" I smirked and took a step closer to the shorter girl.

"Yeah. Can you close your eyes for me?" I looked her dead in the eyes and watched as her expressions changed from one to another. First it was confused and the second was flustered. After that she closed her eyes and dropped her arms to her sides.

 _At first I only had this idea to see how she'd react.. But now that she's closed her eyes, I couldn't help myself._

I closed the gap between us and kissed the shorter girl softly. Her chapped lips contrasted greatly against mine but it didn't bother me. I guess she thought leaning down might of started hurting my neck because she started hovering up at my height and placed her left hand on my cheek. I clutched at the collar of her leather jacket after this which these actions deepened the kiss. To be honest, I wished we could stay like that. With my heart beating faster than she could fly and the feeling of electricity in my system.. It felt, amazing.

But too bad we're human, and too bad we both needed to breath. Me a little more than her though. We both pulled away and I looked into her eyes that were staring right into mine. My emerald orbs couldn't take themselves off her sapphire.. I wouldn't change it either. But it seemed others needed the great Shadow as a yell for help came in our direction. "I guess someone else needs you." She cleared her throat and nodded after dropping her hand back to her side. I then let go of her jacket as she drifted back slowly.

"Seems so.." A shot of anxiety rushed though my system as I noticed she was about ready to leave. "Wait! Before you go," I scrabbled to pull out a business card that that my dad made up for me to give at the Chase Place. It was pretty simple. Had my first and last name, my phone number, and how I was a photographer. I pointed it in her direction. "The way you acted to the kiss, it wasn't like you didn't want to see me again. So, here." Shadow took the card with a smile and looked at it quickly. "Thanks.. Victoria. But I would've seen you again anyway." She winked at me and shot off into the night. Leaving me there with a heavy blush that not reached the tips of my ears and a heart that felt like it was going to pound out of chest.

 _I didn't know when she suddenly got the courage to do what she did last.. Maybe it was because of the kiss? I don't know. All I known that in this moment, without a hint of regret, I realized that in one night I was now in love with a hero._


	2. The Morning After

**I wasn't thinking people would want more of this.. I personally was only going to write entries on this while I have no idea on what to do with my other stories on here. But I figured I might as well give you guys another chapter. So here it is and I hope you guys enjoy it. :)**

When I awoke the next morning, there was pain running through the muscles of my back and my lungs still ached from the night before. I felt as if fire was still in my chest but at the same time swelled in warmth when it came to the memory of Shadow. The pain couldn't compare to the warmth and the 'subtle' beating in my heart... As if my heart could ever be 'subtle' again after last night. The feeling reminded me of how much I wanted to see her gain but alas, I can't. Not when there's people out there that need her more than me and how the only thing I know about her is that she has tattoos of dead friends.. And I know what she meant by I would see you again anyway... But everything's now on her terms.

And Victoria Chase does not go by other's terms.

 _Usually..._

Realization then hit me like a bag a rocks.

 _One of her friends was a victim to my harassment._

The Christian that was committed suicide a little under a year ago. The girl that I ridiculed and shared a video of till she got up on the dormitories and walked off without a second thought in the middle of the rainy day during my last hour. The girl's name was Kate Marsh. Her friend, Max Caulfield was the only one who truly was in mourning. I know that for a fact. Everyone else was faking it. I could tell. They didn't even know her! Some were the ones that helped me bully her!

 _But after she's gone, after they see the consequence to their actions.. After they see the pain Max went through right after loosing her childhood friend Chloe.. They act like they regret it. But I know the truth. If they actually thought of their actions, then they would of done something different or told me to stop.. Yet everyone went along. All because I'm the 'Queen Bitch'. All because I'm Victoria Chase..._

 _But I can't say I'm any better._

 _After I seen the all the pain and agony that Max was put through, I tried to be there for her. I tried to be her friend. Even if after I first tried she told me that it was all my fault that Kate died. Which wasn't a lie. But I wasn't going to let another girl die.. Especially when one already died because of me._

 _So, when I heard Max have night terrors and cried her eyes out afterwards: I would drop anything that I was doing and go straight over to her dorm. During this time I learned a lot more about Max. How her parents weren't always there for her, how photography was what she put all her spare energy in since it was something her and her father shared, how Chloe was the one who told her to never give up on her self (even if she never talked to her since they were kids), and then how Kate was the only person at Blackwell that truly cared about everyone and everything._

 _I guess that's how I started feeling differently about the hipster._

I pulled the silk covers off my figure and stepped out of bed. Even if it's five in the morning I don't have time to be linger along with the memories of the past and the feelings of the present. I grabbed my shower stuff and walked out of my dorm.

Just to see Maxine Caulfield. She looked like she was put through hell. Her short hair was a mess, her long sleeve shirt of was off her right shoulder but clutched onto her left shoulder, and her baggy sweat shorts hung off her tiny form and seems to be hanging onto her by it's double knotted straps of it's waistband. Her skin was paler than normal and she wasn't acting normal either.

"Morning Victoria." She voice was soft yet rash. As if she was crying again.

 _Max..._

"Morning Max.. Is everything alright?" She grabbed at her left bicep in her usual awkward stance. She put her weight onto her right leg with her left leg bent up a little. Her left arm was straight against her side and her right arm was wrapped over her chest. Her blue eyes were busy burning holes into the ground between us.

"I'm fine Victoria. Nothing to worry about."

 _Lies._

"You and I both know that you can't slip one past me Caulfield." I took a step closer to the shorter girl. "So don't bother trying." I grabbed her chin with my thin fingers and lifted it up for her to look at me. Her blue eyes were glassy and bloodshot. It looked like she stayed up all night crying over something. Probably another night terror that I wasn't here to help her with. This automatically filled me with dread knowing that I'm probably the reason she's worst than normal.

I was too busy in my mind to realize that she was trying to get away from my grasp. "Victoria, please let go. I just want to be alone right now." I then grab onto her left bicep and shook her lightly. "Max! Your eyes give away everything! They're bloodshot and close to tears. Even around your eyes are puff and look rubbed raw. Don't lie to me Max. Now, what's wrong?" Max looks off to the distance for a little bit and I watch her closely. After a few minutes her lips started forming words.

"I.. I had another nightmare. This one was worst than all of them. When I got home late last night, all I could think about was Chloe and Kate.. How I couldn't help them. How I couldn't do anything... And I guess my brain figured it wasn't going to let me have a break." I could feel all my energy drain out of my body and I started only feeling major sorrow for the girl in front of me. I dropped my shower bag and I let go of her bicep and placed my forehead against her left shoulder. She stiffened as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm sorry Max... I should of been here. I should of- I should of-." I then felt arms wrap around my waist and a wet spot start to form on my left shoulder. "I-It's okay Tori.. At least you're here now."

 _I guess Shadow was right. I'm not a complete bitch. But the only person I ever let this side be shown to is Max... I guess maybe Max told her about this because it seems they both known Chloe and Kate very welly. Maybe that's why Shadow believes that I'm not that bad. Or maybe I'm thinking about this the wrong way.._

 _But researching for the hero that captured some of my heart in one night will have to wait for later. For right now I have to keep my mind on the subject of fixing my broken hipster who held onto the rest of it._


	3. One Step Closer

After safely getting Max to drift to sleep and taking a quick shower afterwards, I headed back to my dorm while patting my wet pixie dry with the same towel I used on the faithful day I actually started seeing Max in a different light. The day of the paint mishap. This was the day that I truly noticed that people can be.. Pleasant without wanting anything in return and it was all because of Max.

The compliment that Max had gave to my photos... How they were 'Richard Avedon-esque'. Which was surprising to me because such man is my idol. I still don't think she knows how much those words have meant to me and how to see her smile outside of her dorm was truly worthwhile.. Especially when you don't see her smile or even hear her laugh much since the tragic losses that she has had. Which I can't complain. It took me a month to persuade her into going back to class then it took more two months to get her to take pictures again.

Lets just say, it took a lot of convincing to get Max to do anything after what happened.

 _Yet this was the reason why when I met Shadow I didn't compare her to Max. Even if she acted with the same morals that Max once did. If she didn't still have issues with her past, she would be the only person that truly does kindness for others without a second thought. She would be a person I could see as Shadow. But she's so broken. Just like a mirror after crashing onto the pavement. She can barely speak past three sentence with anyone other than me and a few of the teachers. So she can't be Shadow. She couldn't be. It just has to be someone she knows._

I peeled off my plain t-shirt and sweat pants and switch effortlessly into my outfit of the day which I set out the night before.

 _Because this school is all about how you present yourself. If you present yourself like trash, prepare for hell. If you act and know that you're queen bitch, they will follow._

This outfit was pretty simple though. Just a plain white button down blouse tucked into a black skirt with thin pantyhose. I place a black cardigan over top of it and grabbed my purse which already held my phone, wallet and camera. I then opened my dorm door and closed it behind me. I turned and locked the door before the small sound of a cleared throat. I turned to see none other than Max Caulfield. For the first time in a while Max looked normal. Jane Doe t-shirt and all but I wouldn't want it any other way. I smiled her way before she sheepishly smiled back.

 _She's dressed, brushed, and acting like the Max I once knew! She might still look like she's hasn't slept in months, but she's a lot better in this moment than she's ever have in the last year._

"Max. Your-" Before I could finish my sentence, she cut me off. "Finally acting normal?" I nodded with my mouth slightly open. Max just chuckled at me from behind her hand. "H-How? Just earlier it took me fifteen minutes to get you to go back to sleep. Now, not even half an hour later, you're back to normal.." Max grabbed her arm and set herself back into her signature pose.

"I remembered all you said.. Some of your words from a while ago and some from just this morning... I just felt like it you still have such faith in my, even after this whole time, I should take your words seriously."

I smiled and tried my best not to let my excitement leek out of me too much, but at this moment I couldn't help but almost squeal.

 _SHE'S FINALLY TAKING THE NEXT STEP TO HEALING! YES! YES! YES! YES!_

"That's awesome Max! I'm so proud of you right now!" I jumped up and down a little then looked back to Max to see a smile plastered on her face. She looked a lot more happy then she has been lately.

 _Yet she's always laughed and smiled when I let my inner child out around her. Or let my inner geek out._

I smiled her way and placed an arm around her shoulder. "What are we waiting for then? Let's go before you change your mind!" She laughed while we stared walking in step together but that went away as she stopped me to grace me with a confused look.

"But wait.. Don't you usually wait for Taylor and Courtney? Wouldn't they get a little upset?" I shrugged and smiled a toothy grin toward her.

"They can deal with one morning without me, they'll understand." She smiled toward me once more before nodding. "I guess you're right once again Tor."

I smirked and nudged her shoulder with my elbow that once was around her shoulder.

"When am I ever wrong?"

"Well there was that time in photography about the printing pre-"

"Okay, I get it Max!"


	4. Gone In A Flash

After fifteen minutes of joking and laughing with Max, I dropped her off at her first class and into Warren's care. _*Shutter*_ Yandere Warren. That boy has been more on my nerves than anyone. Especially since he had the balls to _threaten_ me when I started caring for Max.

 _"Victoria, we need to talk." I rolled my eyes at the sound of Warren's voice. "What do you want Yandere?" He crossed his arms and tried to look intimidating. As if he could step up to me. I took a step closer to him and glared at him as if he was the bane of my existence. I watched his 'tough' exterior fade away rather quickly. There was a silent tension between us that made him sink more into himself while it gave me more of an edge._

 _"We need to talk about Max."_

 _Right after that, all the power and leverage that I had on him.. Disappeared. My muscles relaxed and I straighten myself back into it's fixed position. "What about Max?" He straightened himself back up after he realized that I wasn't planning on killing him... Yet._

 _"I just wanted to say.. That if anything happens to her, you'll regret it. You got me?" I laughed lightly at that._

 _The nerdy boy thinks he has control. What a loser._

I shook my head from the memory as I realized that I was already in my desk for my first hour as a few other students started piling in. There was a vibration that shook my bag slightly as the other students started taking their seats. I reached into my purse and grabbed out my phone to see that there was a text from an anonymous number.

 _You look beautiful as always Victoria. -S_

It took me a second, but I realized quickly that it was indeed from Shadow. I felt a lightly blush creep onto my cheeks and typed a quick reply.

 _Thank you Shadow. I would say the same to you, but I didn't actually see you._

I felt as if it was the dumbest yet cheesiest thing anyone could come up with. _God I really need to stop listening to Max. She's disrupting my flow... Well if I had one in the first place she would._

I blankly stared at the words on the screen.

 _Why thank you Ms Chase. But to be honest, you've already seen me. Also, just call me Sabine.-S_

Wait, Sabine? What the fuck? Isn't that a cartoon character?

 _Wait.. Isn't that a character from Star Wars?_

 _Haha, yes. But it's also Oscan speaking people from early Rome legends. It's also my middle name. Victoria Maribeth.-S_

 _SHE KNOWS MY MIDDLE NAME?! I only told few about my middle name being Maribeth, so how the hell does she know that?_

Before I could reply I heard a sharp voice from across the room. "Ms Chase! Could you please pay attention. This formula will be used repeatedly through out this week so it'll be more important to memorize this than whatever you're doing."

"Sorry Mrs Grant. I was just making a quick note." She hums silently that basically means minor approval.

 _Smooth Chase, if only I could be this way when I'm TEXTING._

* * *

After a few more hours of torture, I was finally free from the clutches that is Blackwell. I walked out the front doors to feel the rays of the now orange ringed sun engulf my skin in it's fading warmth. There were other students heading back toward the dorms, some heading to the parking lot, and then there was few that were just hanging in the quad. To me personally, I only wanted to relax.

While walking the long vacant walkway toward the dorms, I felt a hand grasp my shoulder. I turned sharply to see a familiar mask and a bright smile. "Hey there beauty." I felt a slight blush take over my cheeks slowly but I fought to smile toward the girl in front of me. "Hey Sabine, but what are you doing here? You'll get caught." I looked around us to double check that no one was around.

"Hey, don't worry. I can rewind time. if anyone finds us, I could just rewind and leave before they catch me." She has a sly smile on her face as her hands slid from my shoulders down my arms. A trail of electricity followed the tips of her fingers as they cascaded across the sleeves of my cashmere and to the bare skin of my forearms. It felt amazing.

I couldn't help but smile shyly toward the shorter girl as I tried to hide away from her gaze by looking down toward the concrete. She laughed lightly at me and placed her fingers under my chin then lifted it up so she could look me in the eyes. There was a bright smile on her face as she rubbed her thumb against my cheek.

"You know, I would never have the courage to get this close to you.."

"You don't have to be so nervous around me you know, mask on or off."

She glances away toward the small wilderness that surrounded the schoolyard. I could tell that her eyes were fixated on a certain object b the way her blue eyes seemed to dim in color and how her smile faded slowly.

"It's not that I'm nervous about you. I'm nervous about those who're after me. I just don't want you getting hurt..."

I smiled widely toward her. There was a moment of silence and everything seemed to fall into place...

Til she ruined it.

"That and I'm awkward as hell around anyone."

I gave her a half-hearted glare and slapped her lightly in the shoulder. "Sabine! We were having a moment!" She laughed lightly and backed away quickly. "Sorry Tori!" Right then another voice interrupted us.

"HEY VICTORIA!" I looked over to see Nathan coming our way. I was about to warn Sabine of him but when I turned my head toward her...

She was gone in a flash.


	5. Wait What?

I looked up at the sky trying to find the familiar that has been haunting my mind over the last few hours. The sky was covered with scattered stars and a full moon that seemed as small as a marble. I rubbed my arms as a small gust of chilling wind pushed aside me as rough as the assholes in the hallway. I could feel goosebumps form over my arms as the tiny hairs on my arms stood up like stubble. I pulled out my phone and double checked the text while wishing and hoping that I would have time to go back to my dorm to get a sweatshirt to put over my t-shirt sweats combo.

 _Meet me on the roof at midnight. -S_

I stared blankly at the text as the last few seconds of 11:59 passes. Once the numbers changed on my phone, a loud thud interrupted the complete silence of the night hour. I looked over to see Shad-, no Sabine, in what I could only describe as a super hero landing.

"Wow. You're one to be right on time.." Sabine gives me a sly grin before getting up off her knee. "Well I try to be when I can.. Especially when I couldn't wait to see you again." I felt my face heat up slowly as she came closer toward me. Once she was close enough that we were arms length, she started to float a few inches off the ground so that we were eye level. She placed her right hand on my bicep and I immediately started feeling warmer. My skin had the same feeling of electricity I felt when we first kissed. It bounced across my skin as if it wanted to reach every one of the goosebumps on my arm.

I looked dead into her eyes to see a glimpse of lightness in the blue orbs that carried an emotion that confused me to no end.. I've never read it in anyone's eyes before and with me being the daughter of an art collector, you get used to people with fake smiles that you can only tell what they truly mean by the look in their eyes.

But Sabine's were... Unique. There was no darkness in them. Their was just this sparkle in them that shined brighter than any of the stars above us. It was something I never seen before. They were beautiful and luminous. Ravishing and glistening. Enchanting and inviting as well as seductive to a certain degree. To be honest, I could write various poems about them if I truly tried...

 _God I really need to stay away from Max for a day or so... She's turning me into hipster trash.._

I smiled toward the brunette haired girl before me. The hand that was on my bicep moved gingerly toward my cheek. Once the hand was there, her thumb rubbed lightly into the soft skin that laid there. I could feel the light calluses of her fingers against my skin as it went in tiny circles. Her hands felt as if they were worked till they were busted and splintered. Yet their touch was delegate and fragile with every inch that they touched.

I put my arms around her as other hand started to wander on the plains that is the nape of my neck. Her fingers interlocked with some of my hair as my arms wrapped tightly against her waist. My fingers pressed lightly against her tight shirt that seemed to rise a little with the leather jacket as her hands traveled. Our foreheads were soon pressed together lightly as she seemed to stare deeply into my eyes.

"I never truly realized how exquisite your eyes are..." I could feel the heat of the blush from before come back at full force. I giggled as if I was fife and closed my eyes for a quick moment and it seems that was exactly what Sabine wanted.

Our lips met quickly but didn't separate for what felt like hours, hell even days before we had took our last breath. Her lips felt a little different then before. They were a little less chapped and a lot more softer than before.

 _But hell, I couldn't dare complain._

Her grip tightened when it came to the nape of my neck till the point that it felt like she was clinging onto me as if that I was the only thing keeping her living. Right after this clicked in my mind, I started to think of Max again. Suddenly the feeling that I felt with Sabine turned malodorous. Her touch no longer felt electric.. It felt blistering. Everything seemed like it was a mirage.

 _All a horrifying mirage._

I suddenly pushed her away and she gave me a shocked look. "Victoria? Are you okay?" I started to wrap my arms around myself and placed my gaze upon my sneakers. I shuttered as her voice flowed over me and after her words reached me, I couldn't help but have a word vomit.

"I'm sorry... I just started think of a friend of mine named. She's been having a hard time and the way you just held onto me reminded me of all the times that she clung to me crying and she could have another night terror at any minute. With the thought of not being there for her, it'll killing me on the inside."

I felt her grasp my hand before forcing her to look toward me by pressing her hand under my chin.

"I'm-. **I** have a feeling that she'll be alright."

 _Wait... What?_


	6. Blushing To Death Is My Sentence

**Sorry for the late updates guys. I just have been a little busy with band stuff and studying for exams... I'm also sorry for any grammar or switching of words in the last few chapters. I haven't been able to go over any of them lately. But I'll edit them soon! I promise! :D**

"Max?"

Sabine started twitching. "W-What? I'm n-not Max! I'm nothing like that twitchy hipster!" Her face was now pale and her 'husky' voice was fading and raspy. She sounded a lot more like Max by the second. Her tough expression and body language faded quickly then turned slowly into her usual stance with her hand wrapped around her elbow and switched from her left foot to the other. I would of smiled at how nervous Max was being, but at this moment I felt as if I was betrayed. Infuriated. But yet at the same time...

Alleviated and relieved.

"Maxine... Why didn't you tell me? Did you not trust me? How didn't I notice your fucking tattoos!?" I started hitting the heel of my palm against my forehead as I stared rambling off questions. I couldn't help but let droplets of tears flow down my face like a waterfall and slid down my chin and neck. Even if I felt Max's arm slip around my waist and grip her fingers into my shirt. I felt her muscles tighten as she pulled me closer. I had the idea of pushing her off, but I wouldn't be able to bare the idea of her not being here.

"Victoria, I'm sorry. I didn't want you getting hurt. I didn't wasn't you thinking I was insane or that the experiences that I've had were getting the best of me. But I never told you about my ink or ever took off the bracelets Kate and Chloe gave me when it came to my usual outfit..." Her voice is muffled as her face is against the nook between my shoulder and neck. I could feel her arms tighten around my abdomen as my tears started to dry themselves quickly as if they realized that she was there for me. Trying to comfort my anger as much as she could. After she realized that my tears were nearly dried, she backed away only a step and took off her masquerade mask to show her face.

"I just didn't want you to get dragging into this shit."

Her face was pale as her freckles seemed like brown stepping stones in a pool of white fair skin. Her blue eyes seemed like they were fighting off the puffy red that circled them. She looked as if she was fighting against demons that I never seen her fight before.

But in all the same time, her eyes seemed like a glistening sea as her cheeks seemed like they had more color than they used to. I watched as she started to peel off her leather jacket from off her small frame to show that her biceps had tattoos as well. One was colored as the other was black. The black one was one of a doe in front of a black forest of trees as the colored one was a blue butterfly on a brown rock in a sea of grass. The images seemed familiar. Like I've seen them before but I can't remember from where. Without thinking I started tracing my fingers around the images. She shivered lightly as my fingers lingered on the goosebumps of her skin.

I stepped forward, closing the gap between our bodies but not completely. I felt her hand snake it's way to grasp around my waist. My left hand slid effortlessly onto her cheek as my thumb rubbed against her cheek bones. I stared deep into her eyes and pressed my forehead against her's. Even if I knew that my neck would be in pain thanks to the height differences... But I didn't quite care anymore. She was here. She was on the edge. She's saved me after I had 'saved' her.

I shut my eyes as tight as I could before closing the gap between us completely. She wrapped her arms around my waist completely as our bodies started to rub more together. But it felt like we were like puzzle pieces. Her hands slid effortlessly under my shirt and it made me shutter lightly thanks to her hands being cold to the touch. I groaned lightly against her lips as her hands searched more around the skin of my waist and sides.

We ended up having to pull apart thanks to the lack of the useless thing called oxygen. It felt like hours past since either of us spoke, but the silence was comfortable. But when Max removed her hand from under my shirt and stepped back words to grab her mask and jacket that were discarded onto the 'floor'.

"What are you doing?" I tilted my head as I questioned her. She just smirked in my direction as if she was 'Sabine' again. "It's getting cold up here and I figured you might want to see my other tattoo. But we would have to be somewhere... Isolated."

I blushed brightly at her statement. I started following her almost immediately after that.

"You really want to get me shirtless don't you Tori?"

"Max... Don't make me die from blushing to death till I see to see what I wanna see."


	7. Emotional Jumps And Déjà Vu

The sound of the click from a door and I immediately felt as if we were in another world. Max walked up to her bed and pulled out a cardboard box from under her bed and lifted the lid to it before placing parts of her costume into it. Every piece that she placed was neatly folded or placed gently into the box. When she started pulling onto the tight black t-shirt I tried to put my attention onto anything else in her room.

To my right was a wall collage of Polaroid pictures with Chinese String Lights were lit around them. Most of them from what I could see were selfies or of the old lighthouse on the cliff. I switched my eyes to the other side of the room as I could see a glimpse of Max as her shirt was slowly being slid over her shoulders. I could feel a hot blush cover my cheeks and the tips of my ears. I felt as if I would die from the heat as I started tracing the shape of a guitar against a couch. I heard a small cough and my eyes immediately move toward Maxine. The shirt that she slowly pealed off her figure was now lonely on the floor as her arm wrapped themselves around herself as if she was self conscious about her small yet tight figure.

I noticed that a pair of black straps were hung loose on her shoulders as the hooks of her bra were hanging loosely against her ribs. Showing a black white image of a deformed clock that seemed to be reversed backwards. There were small butterflies and music notes with the words 'What would you do if you could turn back time?' following the disfigured outline of the clock.

I didn't even notice that I was right behind her till I started tracing the image with my fingers. First they traced the numbers, then the disfigured clock's rim and lastly the letters. I felt Max shiver under my touch. I felt bumps form against the lumps of her spine. I felt hot under the collar. As if I couldn't control the feeling of warmth anymore.. I never felt this _warm_ before. I couldn't compare this to anything else. I felt as if this was _wrong_ but it felt so.. So _right._ Ever since I met Max I've had these issues.. But they used to be calmer than this. But this _feeling_ was different.

I heard Max's breathe hitch as my fingers stayed on her skin. I ended up pulling my fingers away as my breath hitched slightly like her's. I watched silently as her arms went behind her back and hooked back up her bra. She turned to be rather slowly and I immediately placed my arms around her. My hand placing themselves onto the bottom of her spine as her hands wrapped themselves around my neck.

"What's wrong Tori?" I felt her breath warm up my neck as the words collided with my neck and shoulder. I would of answered back very calmly but all I could think about is what I would do if I could turn back time. How I would try to take back all the pain Max has endured. I would rewind as far as I could and try to keep her safe from the hell that was her life. I would try to save her. I would try to be her hero, even if she wouldn't know it. I had a feeling that if I did do all of this, I probably wouldn't have been the kind of person I am today. I probably wouldn't have dealt with much of the bullshit my parents or anyone would of put me through. I might of been too occupied with her kindness and beauty of her used to be happiness.

But at last, I cannot.

"It's nothing Max. I just.. Can I just..." She tightened her grip around my neck and snuggled closer into the nook of my collarbone.

"I understand Tori. Whenever you wanna let go. We can." I sighed in content as I pulled her closer to me. Her bare skin rubbing up against my arms and I felt goosebumps cover my skin again. Not from the cold but from the feeling of nerves that covered me quickly.

God damn I hated it when my emotions jumped from one to the other. But I couldn't help it. Being around Max had that happen very suddenly. One moment we could both be crying but then the next we could be laughing.

"Max..." I mumbled next to her ear very calmly as I started to tremble lightly. "I-I'm sorry." I felt her trying to hold me still as her arms fell from my neck and to around my waist as if trying to be my last support. I felt a full effect of déjà vu hit my system. Wasn't this my job not long ago?

"What are you sorry for Tori?"

"I'm sorry I can't reverse time. I'm sorry for not being there for you. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for falling in love with a hero."


End file.
